Commencement
by CappuccettoRosso
Summary: Sawada Shin was a man of his word, and he had made a promise-to himself and especially, to her. Today, Shin would own up to that promise.


**Commencement**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta: **None

**Universe: **Manga

**Rating: **R

**Pairing(s): **Sawada Shin / Yamaguchi Kumiko

**Genre(s): **Romance / Humor

**Warning(s): **Mild Adult Language; Footnotes

**Disclaimer: **_Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher, _Shueisha_. I am only borrowing its characters for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

**Author's Note #1: **Written for the LJ's Dove_Drabbles July prompt: "_make someday today_."

**Author's Note #2**: I have been remiss in posting these on my other sites as soon as I was done with them; however, I wasn't satisfied with this story...until now. You see, if any of you decide to look my story up on my LJ account, you'll realize that this story is completely different from the one I have there, which is the original version and the one I submitted for the prompt. While it was lovely to write, it didn't completely capture what I really had in mind when I first read the prompt. So I rewrote about half of the story and got this in the end, which I am much more happier with. It's closer to my original concept and yeah...I hope you like it!

_Summary: Sawada Shin was a man of his word, and he had made a promise: to himself and especially, to her. Today, Shin would own up to that promise._

* * *

_"It does not matter_

_That I am now forgotten_

_But making an oath_

_Is the most precious moment_

_In the whole life of a man" -Lady Uko_n

The courtyard in front of _Yosuda Koudou _**[1]**was teeming with overenthusiastic parents and equally excited graduates. Rapturous laughter and cheers sounded loud and clear over the dull roar of hundreds of people speaking at once.

He looked out over the crowd, at the sea of happy families coming together in celebration. There were familiar faces mixed with the unfamiliar; (newly) former classmates, most of which Shin doubted he would see again in his life. He exchanged nods with the few he had formed a comfortable camaraderie but did not linger to exchange congratulations.

Shin moved carefully through the multitude, eyes scanning, looking for the one person he wanted to see above everyone else.

The throng parted, and his search came to a painful halt as Shin was unexpectedly pulled into a hug.

"Shin! My baby boy!"

Shin flailed weakly in his mother's arms. "Gah! Mother...! Can't breath...!"

She released him from the unexpected choke hold and clasped her hands over her mouth, stifling a sob. She stared at him with teary eyes, taking in the sight of him in his ceremonial robes. "Black and crimson suit you, Shin." **[2]**

Shin straightened his gown and the stupid hat on his head. "I told you I made red look good."

She ignored his blithe comment and sniffed. "Oh, Atsushi, doesn't our son look so distinguished...!"

Shin's father rolled his eyes discretely and wordlessly rubbed her back when she began to sniff into a handkerchief. Off to the side, Akira smirked at Shin's growing embarrassment.

"Our son, Todai's top lawyer!"

"Okay, sheesh, stop with the water works," Shin said, his face slowly gaining a red hue to match his robes. "I haven't passed my bar exam."

"Oh, I'm confident you'll pass with flying colors," she said with full conviction. She smiled broadly and held up a professional camera. "Now, I want pictures. Akira, go stand next to your brother."

"Wait!" Before he could protest further, Akira wrapped an arm around him. His older brother shook him a little and whispered into his ear.

"Just bear it for a few more minutes. I sent Yamaguchi-_san_ a text to meet you someplace else where Mother won't bother you two."

"You did what...?"

The camera's shutter sounded and Shin blinked stupidly. His mother narrowed her eyes at him. "Shin, don't blink and give me a big smile. You just graduated from Tokyo University!"

Shin took a deep breath and tried to smile. His face felt stiff and the muscles pulled awkwardly. He knew he failed to look happy, because after half a dozen shots, his mother frowned down at the camera's view screen. "Well, I suppose that would have to do. Atsushi, go stand next to your son. Akira, you take a picture. And make sure you get all of us properly."

They switched places and Shin found himself standing impatiently between his parents. His father settled a heavy hand on his shoulder, while his mother wrapped a hand around his elbow. It took more patience than expected to simply not shrug his parents off and continue looking for Kumiko.

As if reading his thoughts, Akira shot him an encouraging smile before lifting the camera. Shin ran a hand down the front of his robes and took a deep breath. This time, rather than a smile, he smirked at his brother; the expression settled naturally onto his features. The shutter sounded again and his mother was quick to take the camera back. She huffed. "Shin, I told you to smile!"

"I did," he said absently. The crowd was slowly thinning as the families slowly moved away. It would still be difficult to find one woman in hundreds, but he was more than ready to try.

"I want you to smile big, Shin. I want you to show me how happy you are."

He smiled slightly. "I am happy, Mother. Or at least, I will be once I find Kumiko."

His mother blinked and then she scowled at him, her lips pursed. "Yamaguchi-_san_..."

His father stepped forward and deftly began steering his wife away. "We'll meet you at the front gates in thirty minutes, Shin."

His mother sputtered. "Wait, Atsushi! You can't expect us to just let him go with _those_ people!"

"Thirty minutes, Shin!"

"Atsushi! Shin, get back here!"

Akira smiled mischievously at him, obviously enjoying the astonished expression on Shin's face. "Don't worry, baby bro, we'll take care of dear Mother. You go do what you gotta do with Yamaguchi-_san_." He winked and then he shoved Shin away. "She's waiting by the pond. Get going, idiot!"

Shin laughed and got going.

There were few things Shin would honestly miss about Todai. He was more than ready to say goodbye to the place—had been since the start of his second semester—however, he would admit, (grudgingly), that he would miss his regular visits to _Sanshiro-ike _**[3].**

He had often found himself standing at the edge of the pond, gazing into the calm waters and simply taking in the tranquility of the garden. He tended to come here early in the morning, when it was particularly peaceful, before the general visitors began trickling in. During those early mornings, with the world slowly waking up around him, Shin could easily imagine he was the only soul around for miles; like he was not standing in the middle of the a city of more than 35 million people.

Shin wasn't surprise to find the garden empty. Most of the families had kept to the other side of campus where the cherry trees were in full bloom. He tried not to huff when he didn't spot Kumiko immediately. Of course, she would make things difficult. He debated for a moment and then headed for the stone steps.

The pathway meandered around the pond, first rising gently and then slopping down again to come full circle. Shin paused at the top and absently gazed up at Ginkgo trees that grew all around the garden. Sunlight dappled the leaves above. He reached into his pocket and fingered the little box he carried there. He continued onward and rounded the corner. The footpath came around to a small sitting area which was covered by a slopped trellis awning. Climbing vines grew all along the top, slowly wrapping itself around the supporting posts. And standing by one of those same posts, was Kumiko

She was in _kimono_, one in shades of peach and pale gold. Delicately embroidered petals drifted along the flowing sleeves in an imaginary wind, while pink, orange and white flowers blossomed along the bottom hem of the _kimono_. Her hair was out of its customary ponytails; it had been swept up into a bun at the top of her head and pinned in place by a smattering of flower pins.

It was the most feminine thing Shin had seen her wear, ever. Her usual taste in _kimono_ leaned toward bold colors and powerful imagery—snarling dragons winding across black thunderclouds or sneering demons against red skies—that made Kumiko looked beautiful and deadly; a rose with sharpened thorns.

He found that she was still a sight to see; the lighter colors making her seem softer, more youthful, closer to her true age.

Shin slowly made his way over, eyes intent on her face, hardly paying attention to his feet. She must have felt his presence, or perhaps his lingering gaze, because she turned around to face him. When their eyes connected, she gave him a broad smile, pride and sheer happiness writ across her features.

"Hey," she said, sounding oddly shy; which was ridiculous. She was never shy. He was complete charmed.

"Hey," he said softly.

They grinned at each other, more than likely looking like a pair of idiots. Shin tried to reign in his smile. He failed; they both did.

"I didn't think you would come," he admitted and immediately felt foolish for thinking such a thing, especially when Kumiko gave him an affronted look.

"What! Are you kidding? Like I would miss your graduation," she said, crossing her arms. She shot him a knowing look. "Besides, your mom is not going to scare me off that easily."

Shin winced. "Yeah, sorry about that. I thought...well, I'd hoped..."

Kumiko shrugged and said, ever the optimist: "I'll win her over eventually. She can't hate me forever.

"Enough about your mother," she continued and beamed at him again. "You're official now. A top notch lawyer!"

Shin rolled his eyes, even when pleasure curled warmly in his chest. "I still need to take the bar exam."

Kumiko snorted. "In the bag, Shin."

A short silence fell between, and then: "This is such a nice place. I've never been here before..."

Shin looked around, at the gently swaying branches, the koi fish swimming lazily in the water, and he hummed an agreement. His eyes, though, were pulled back to Kumiko.

"You look beautiful," Shin found himself blurting out. He blushed, feeling mortified with himself. Luckily, he wasn't the only one. Kumiko ducked her head, but not before Shin caught a glimpse of her pleased smile. "I can't believe your grandfather let you out looking like that."

Kumiko carefully didn't look at him. "Well...I sort of lost Tetsu and Minoru in the crowd."

Shin snorted and Kumiko gave him an impish look. She dropped the expression and looked at him thoughtfully. It made him slightly uncomfortable, but he held himself steady.

"I'm really proud of you, Shin, honestly," she said quietly. She fingered the edge of her sleeve and took a single step toward him. "I know I haven't said it before, but I am."

Shin licked his lips, suddenly nervous. Kumiko continued: "When you were my student, I watched you slowly come into your own, grown into an upstanding young man. After you graduated and started on your career path in becoming Tokyo's top lawyer, I became more and more proud of you. And how could I not? You have become a great and honorable man, one that I..."

Unexpectedly her words faltered and Shin heard her sniffle back tears. Kumiko looked away and visibly gather herself together. He took a deep breath, feeling shaky himself.

It had always eluded him: Kumiko's regard of him. While he was certain Kumiko no longer thought of him as one of her students—he doubted Kumiko would have allowed herself to be in any type of intimate relationship with him if she had—there was still a small, annoying part of him that wanted to know what she really thought of him. To finally be able to know...well, it made him want to laugh in utter relief and joy and so many other emotions that were threatening to leave him reeling.

He felt so alive now, as if he could finally breath freely without the obstruction that had been there. Suddenly, he was hyper-aware of everything: his sweaty palms, the sound of leaves rustling in the wind, the rise and fall of Kumiko's voice and more than anything, the little box in his pocket. The very shape of it was digging into his body.

"...I'm proud to have a man like you in my life, one I'm honored to have watching my back," she said tearfully.

Shin looked down at Kumiko's wet face. Her make-up was hopelessly ruined and snot was threatening to run down her nose. He knew he had done for when he realized he still found her lovely. He caught her wrist before she could use the sleeve of her kimono to wipe at her face.

"You are going to ruin your kimono," he said dryly and seeing it as an opportunity as any, Shin placed the box in her hand and curled her fingers around it.

"Thanks," she said with a small sniff. "I'm just...Oi! This isn't a tissue."

Shin rolled his eyes and rocked on the balls of his feet. He rolled his shoulders, the muscles feeling tight. Fuck but he felt like he was gearing up for a fight. "Obviously."

Kumiko blinked owlishly down at the box and then looked up at him. She did this several times—looked at him and then at the box—looking increasingly wide-eyed. "Shin, what..."

"You are supposed to open it," he said patiently, maybe a bit patronizing; acting like he wasn't thinking of snatching the box out of her hand and throwing it into the pound.

She stared at him for a long moment and in her eyes, Shin saw a glimmer of hope and mounting excitement.

"Shin...is this..."

"For fucks sake just..." Shin waved impatiently at the box. "Please open it, Kumiko."

When she still wouldn't open the box, Shin made to take it back. "Fine, if you don't want it..."

Kumiko moved back and clutched the box to her chest. She glared at him and snapped: "No fucking way! It's mine now, you can't have it back."

"Then open it, dammit!"

"I'm taking my time. You can't rush these things!"

Shin gritted his teeth. Of course, what _exactly_ had given him the impression that this was going to be easy? When it came to this woman, nothing ever went smoothly. "It's not about rushing it. It's about you opening the stupid box and saying yes or no."

Kumiko snorted, very unladylike. "It's not just about saying yes or no. It's about setting the perfect setting, one which we will remember for the rest of our lives. It's about one person presenting to their lover a token of their feelings and promise of a future together; a physical representation of the love between them that is like an unbroken circle; forever connected and unbreakable!"

Shin ran a hand through his hair, knocking off the stupid hat. "You know what, text me your answer, yeah? I'm out." He moved around her, leaving Kumiko to her exaltation of symbolism inherit in wedding rings. Shin had not taken more than half a dozen steps when Kumiko called after him:

"Shin! Come back here, you dumb-ass and put this ring on me properly! And ask me properly while you're at it!"

He sighed loudly, but he dutifully turned back around. He walked back to Kumiko and took the box she held out for him. He opened the box, absently admired the cushion-cut diamond ring inside, and plucked the ring out.

"Kumiko, would you marry me?" he asked, even as he reached for Kumiko's hand.

"Wait, is that all you're going to say?" Kumiko demanded, holding her hand away. "Aren't going to say how I'm the love of your life and you can't possibly see yourself living without me in it? That I give you meaning to your otherwise senseless? That I bring color and excitement to your utterly dull life?"

Shin gave her a level stare. "I ain't getting that mushy, even for you."

"It won't kill you to be a little more romantic."

"I rather not risk it..."

Kumiko huffed even as she allowed Shin to grab her hand. She beamed when he slipped the ring on her finger and looked a little misty eyed.

"I do love you," he said quietly; "and I really can't see my life without you in it, though I could do without the rest of your minions. They seriously can't read the mood in the room. You have given my life meaning and while there is more color in my life, they are mostly different shades of black and blue with a little green in the mix."

"I love you, too," Kumiko returned with a smile; "and if I can deal with having a hag as a future Mother and a police dog as a Father, then you can deal with my nosing minions though we could probably cull them in a few years, when you take over the family. And I haven't broken any of your bones during training so quick your bitching about a few brushes. Now shut up and kiss me."

She tilted her head up and closed her eyes expectantly. Shin laughed under his breath, but obliged her; however, right before their lips were to touched, they heard in twin echoes in the distance saying:

"OUJO!"

Kumiko whipped her head around, leaving Shin to end up kissing her cheek. He pulled back and blinked in bemusement when Kumiko suddenly darted away from him, waving her hand with its glittering new addition and practically bellowing:

"TETSU! MINORU! GUESS WHAT! I'M GETTING HITCHED!"

Shin watched her disappear around the corner and smirked when Tetsu's and Minoru's horrified shouts sent the birds flying away in fear.

His life promised to get even weirder from here on out. In joining his life with hers, it could only be anything but normal. Yet, Shin found himself more than ready to begin this new chapter of his life, especially with Kumiko by his side.

Shin put his stupid hat back on and followed after Kumiko, a slight bounce in step.

* * *

**[1]** Yasuda Auditorium, one of the symbols that represent Tokyo University. It seats 1000 people and particularly by the towered gates of Cambridge University. I'm not entirely sure if Todai hosts their graduation ceremonies here, since I couldn't find any reference to indicate such, so I'm mostly taking an educated guess.

**[2]** Bachelors, in any field of study, graduate in black robes. Those who are graduating from Law School, their robes are red and black.

**[3]** Before Tokyo University become what it is today, the surrounding land had been part of the Kaga-_han_, a gift from the Shogun to the Maeda family. Maeda Toshitsune, and his heir, Maeda Tsunanori, dedicated time and effort on the beautification of the pond and the garden around it, making it not only the largest pond of all the aristocratic residences in city of Edo, but also, one of the most beautiful**. ****  
**


End file.
